Family
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: Emiya is a little girl adopted by Tadashi and Honey Lemon, and I guess you could say she's the star of the show, until she gets a new little sister. On top of all that craziness, she also learns about her past, and a secret power she thought only existed if fairytales...
1. Prologue

**I am here to bring you a special story.**

**Dot: And what's so special about it?**

**Wakko: I'm not wearing any pants!**

**Me: Not that kind of-hey! What are you guys doing here!? This is a Big Hero 6 story!**

**Yakko: You haven't spent any quality time with us!**

**Me: I thought you guys were with Gicky!**

**Wakko: But we missed you!**

**Me: Ok, tell ya what. I'll play with you later, okay?**

**Warners: okay!*run off***

**Me: Why is my life such a mess?**

"No!"

The cry echoed around the house, bouncing off the wholesaling it sound ten times bigger then it was.

The sound came from a three year old girl with white blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a light purple skirt, dark purple leggings, a blue t-shirt that had a snowflake on it, and a black headband on top of her braided hair.

She was running around the room like a mad toddler...which I guess she is.

Her father tried catching her, only to fall on his face. She was only caught when her mother caught her from behind.

The small family walled into the living room and sat on the floor.

"Emiya," Her mother said, placing a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Jiat because we're having another baby, doesn't mean we don't still love you."

"Yea. Even if we had a hundred more," Her father said, tickling his daughters sides causing her to fall into a fit of giggles. "We would still love you."

Emiya sniffed. "Promise?"

"We cross our hearts."

**As! Wasn't that heart warming? But let me fill in a few holes for you.**

**1. Her parents are Honey Lemon and Tadashi.**

**2. You may be wondering why she has white hair? I will answer it now...Que flash back!**

**~flashback~**

"That was a great day." Tadashi said to Honey Lemon as they were walking home.

They had spent the day at the park across town, just enjoying each others company.

They had fed birds, picked flowers, and they even had to help a lost little kid find their mother.

So, they were walking home. After a while though, it started raining. Luckily, Tadashi came prepared and brought an umbrella.

They were almost home, when Honey noticed a box on the ground. There was something stirring inside. She went over and saw a little baby inside. She had soft white hair and big adorable blue eyes. She was waving her arms at Honey Lemon, as if she wanted to be picked up.

Honey Lemon did, and when she did, Tadashi saw a piece of paper. He picked it up and read,

_To whoever is holding this baby:_

_She is now yours._

_I am unable to take care of her._

_As much as I wish to keep her, I could never live if she grew up in a house with a daddy that hits._

_But I also love her so much, I couldn't bear to leave her in a foster home._

_Please take care of my little Emiya._

_~ E_

**I hope you liked!**

**Now I gotta go play with the Warners.**

**When I don't, they go through my clothes. -¿-**


	2. Spoiler Alert

**Okay, I ****_promise _****I'm working on the second chapter, it's just not going how I want it to be going, so instead I'm giving you a sneak peek for later chapters! **

**Warning, there is a song so...yeah**

"But that's all in the past." Anii said softly, placing a gentle hand on her older sisters shoulder.

"It is?" Emiya asked.

Anii smiled. _"I came all this way to give us a fresh start. And now that your like __**wow **__your all like warm in my heart."_

_"Well, this is who I am. Welcome to the real me!"_ Emiya smiled. _"You have no idea how great it feels to be free!"_

Anii took her sister's hand. _"We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right,"_

_"And forget who's wrong!"_

_"Okay!" _They faced each other.

_"Why don't you stay?" _Emiya asked her sister, showing her the great throne room. _"There's room for family in my court!"_

_"'Cause life's too short!"_

_"To always feel shut out and unloved, by the sister I longed to know." _Anii's smile fell slightly.

_"Life's too short!"_

_"To never let you see who I am, the princess of the ice and snow!" _Emiya spun around, showing off her dress.

_"Woah, woah, woah!" _Anii smiled bigger.

_"I never understood,"_

_"(I never understood,)"_

_"But now I do! Life's too short, to miss out on a sister like you." _While Anii and Emiya stood there, Gogo, Hiro and Tadashi stood in the doorway, proud of their work.

"So you'll come back then?" Anii asked her sister.

"...Back?"

"To unfreeze San Fransokyo? It's frozen over, and no one can get in or out?" Anii raised an eyebrow.

"Oh."

"So...?" Anii smiled and pulled out Emiya's old gloves.

"What!? I don't believe you!" Emiya started backing away.

"But I assumed you'd have to-" Anii was cut off by the room getting much colder.

_"Then I'll shove on the gloves, that's how __**your **__story ends!" _Emiya accused.

_"It does, it's just like it was! Except for we'll be best friends!" _Anii admitted.

_"So that's your plan, to force me back in a cage!" _

_"Woah, woah! Don't get upset! Let's get back on the same page!" _

_"Gee, thanks for comin' up to see the place!" _Emiyal started pushing her sister towards the door, while the others looked on with raised eyebrows. _"Showing off your mastery of tact and grace. Go ahead! Run down the hill and spill my secrets! Give a full report!" _She opened the door. _"Bye-bye!"_

"Wait!" Anii cried.

_"'Cause life's too short-"_

_"There it is! The door you loved to slam in my face!" _Anii shut the door. _"You did well there for a spell, but now your back in the same place! Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who," _Emiya started to walk away. _"Is not a hundred percent convinced, the prophesy's you!"_ Emiya stopped in her tracks, spinning around on her heel so she and Anii were face to face.

_"You can think whatever you want,'Cause I don't care! Your the fool who fell in love with a stranger!" _

_"That is so unfair!" _

_"I swear, I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly support!" _Tadashi, Hiro and Gogo looked shocked. _"Support,"_

_"Support!"_

"Ha!"

_"'Cause life's too short!"_

_"To let you treat the people down there, just as coldly as you treated me!" _Anii accused.

Emiya placed her hands over her ears. _"Lalalalalalala!"_

_"Life's too short!"_

_"To listen to a reckless fool, who only sees what she wants to see!" _Emiya shot back.

_"You don't know,"_

_"You have no idea!"_

_"What I've been through!" _The sisters started to run into another room, so Hiro Tadashi and Gogo Elias to follow them, which wasn't easy. _"Because of you!"_

_"Life's too short to waste another minute! Life's too short to even have you in it!"_

Anii followed Emiya into a small room, which glowed golden. _"Life's too short!"_

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and Anii fell to the ground.

**And there you go! Hopefully this'll keep you on your toes long enough for me to finish writing the next chapter! **


End file.
